


Mary’s Murder

by Peridot4Life



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot4Life/pseuds/Peridot4Life
Summary: Theodore Cox is an out and proud gay 20 year old. He has never had a boyfriend, but only because he believes he’s found the one. The only issue? The one for him is his best friend, Henry Soto, a straight 24 year old with a girlfriend named Mary.When Theo’s jealously turns dangerous, everything he knows will come crashing down.On trial for Mary’s murder, Theo spills his story to the audience.





	Mary’s Murder

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the preview, let it be known that I fully intend on publishing multiple chapters. None will be as short as this.

Before anything is said, I’d like to point out I never thought this would happen. That I would be so crazy over a boy that I’d stoop this low. I am not a murderer. Just a jealous boy who couldn’t find a way to “get the guy”.

I’m not a murderer. Just a jealous boy who’s in love. Please, remember that… Remember that when I tell you my story…


End file.
